


devotion of a lover

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, POV Padmé Amidala, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sabé comes to visit Padmé's new senatorial apartment on Coruscant.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	devotion of a lover

**Author's Note:**

> this is tagged as canon divergence mostly because of sabedala's relationship in the first place, so you can decide for yourself whether it proceeds like canon or not afterwards. anonymous for now, but i'll probably un-anonymize it after a while. hope you guys like it <3

Padmé gasped as she felt arms come up behind her, grabbing her breasts.

“Good evening, my lady,” Sabé’s voice came from behind her, and Padmé relaxed in her lover’s grip. She had expected Sabé to visit her today, to see her new senatorial apartments, but she hadn’t expected her _exactly_ at that moment- but now, knowing it was her, she felt her previous worries wander away, as if they had never been.

“Hello, Sabé,” she responded, turning to face her lover. Before she could get another word in, she leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

It wasn’t their most passionate kiss, but that wasn’t what the occasion called for (and Padmé _always_ acted properly, according to the occasion). Her hands went to Sabé’s hips, holding them firmly, while Sabé continued to fondle her breasts, squeezing them and sofly pinching her nipples. At one point, her tongue entered into Sabé’s mouth, to which Sabé hummed appreciatively.

“Would you like a tour of my apartment?” Padmé whispered, during a pause to catch their breath. She thought it would be only polite to ask- that _was_ the official reason Sabé had left Naboo for Coruscant, after all. Her lover nodded, and they slowly separated from each other.

While walking around, Padmé interlaced her fingers with Sabé’s, glancing back to see Sabé’s smile as she did. It was just the slightest bit of contact, but both of them would gladly be content with it, knowing what was coming soon.

She showed Sabé everything, every room. Her lover was appropriately impressed with the apartments, _ooh_ -ing and _aah_ -ing in all the right places.

Before long, they arrived at the final room, Padmé’s planned destination of the tour- her bedroom. She led Sabé over to the bed, closing the door on the way.

“What would you like, my lady?” Sabé asked.

“I would like to be equals, before we go any further,” she responded.

Sabé nodded, before she relaxed her posture slightly- a signal that she was no longer playing the role of the former handmaiden, but she was now truly and fully _Sabé_ , Padmé’s lover.

“Padmé,” she said, and walked over until she was right in front of her. “What would you like to do with me?”

“I want to fuck you,” Padmé responded, letting all formalities drop. She was no longer Padmé, the Senator, in this room, just as the former handmaiden was also no more. They were just two lovers, desperate for the other’s touch.

“I believe we can make that happen,” Sabé responded, before crashing her lips into Padmé’s, which was accepted enthusiastically and immediately.

This time, while kissing in the privacy of Padmé’s bedroom, they didn’t settle for putting their hands over clothes. Instead, they helped each other undress- Padmé needing more help than Sabé, who was just wearing travelling clothes. Padmé had been at the Senate beforehand, and as such, was wearing another one of her elaborate dresses.

The dress wasn’t complicated to take off, just being a row of buttons down the back, but Sabé took her time. Even once she herself was completely nude, she didn’t speed up with the buttons, which made Padmé clench in anticipation.

Finally, _finally_ , the dress was off. It had built-in support for her breasts, which meant that her chest was completely bare, leaving her only in underwear. Sabé made much quicker work of that, kissing her thighs on the way down.

Once her last garment was discarded, Padmé had expected Sabé to come back up, but the other lady remained there. “I thought I was getting a turn first,” she said, looking down at her lover, whose hands were now tapping on her thighs, as if waiting for permission to go where they’d like.

“It’s _your_ new apartment,” Sabé responded, as if that explained it. Either way, it was clear what Sabé wanted to do, so Padmé nodded in agreement.

Taking that as intended, Sabé put her hands on Padmé’s hips, positioned herself so her mouth was at her lover’s cunt, and got to work.

The first swipe of Sabé’s tongue, on the slit of her cunt, sent a shiver throughout her. From there, it only got better- Sabé went slow, at first, building up the anticipation in Padmé’s body, then went faster and faster, occasionally stopping to give special care to her clit.

Padmé could hardly remain standing above her, with one hand in Sabé’s hair, the other stabilizing herself on the surface of her bed. She moaned at the feeling of it, of her lover practically worshiping her cunt, using all the practice she’d gotten over the years to a near _perfect_ degree.

At one point, Sabé took her hands off of Padmé’s hips, and used one to finger her lover, and the other for herself. The new sensation made Padmé moan, one that she could hear echoed under her, as Sabé presumably entered herself.

With Sabé’s fingers inside of her, tongue still going in circles around her clit, Padmé came. Her orgasm shot through her, making her back arch, and she took her hand off of Sabé's head, using it now to balance herself so she wouldn’t fall on her lover. After an _amazing_ moment, or perhaps a bit longer, it was over. Her stance relaxed, and she felt Sabé’s fingers exit her cunt, and saw her move to stand.

She held out a hand to help lift her up, which was accepted. Together, they moved towards the bed, and Padmé stood by as Sabé laid down on it, her legs spread. It gave her an _excellent_ view of her lover’s cunt, which was already considerably wet and ready for whatever the two of them wanted to do.

“Now,” Padmé said, before she joined her on the bed. “I believe I promised to fuck you, but I hadn’t specified how. I have a strap-on in one of my drawers, would you like me to use it?”

Sabé didn’t respond for a moment, seemingly thinking over what she desired for this time, before shaking her head. “We can use toys for the second round,” she said. “Right now, I just want your body.”

In perfect agreement with her, Padmé joined her lover on the bed, first going to her lips, and kissing them passionately. Then, she started working her way down, to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. She went lower and lower, until she finally reached Sabé’s cunt.

Her tongue went directly for Sabé’s clit, and was met with a moan. Her hips jerked forward, begging for more contact, which Padmé gladly fulfilled. She ate her out for a little bit longer, making sure to slow down every time it felt like her lover was close to climaxing.

“ _Padmé_ ,” Sabé moaned, and at the sound of her name, she looked up to see Sabé fondling her own breasts, trying to bring herself to orgasm, but without success.

Seeing that, she moved up Sabé’s body again, bringing her mouth back to her lover’s. As they started to kiss again, she started grinding her cunt against Sabé’s, causing them both to moan into each other’s lips. Knowing that she’d come already, and that Sabé hadn’t, she brought one of her hands down to her lover’s clit. She pressed down on it, then quickly moved her fingers back and forth.

That final motion brought Sabé over the edge, and she gasped into Padmé’s mouth as she came. She didn’t slow any of her movements, and not long after, Sabé orgasmed for a second time, this time moaning louder than before.

Knowing that her lover was spent- at least for their first round- Padmé stopped her movements, and laid beside Sabé, who was still catching her breath after her orgasms. Their heads on the same pillow, they turned to look at each other, and neither was surprised by the amount of love and devotion in the other’s eyes.

They didn’t speak, for they didn’t need to.

All that they needed to say was right in front of them.


End file.
